heaven
by 2bamazed
Summary: Jacob tries to stop Bella from making the biggest mistake of her life...will Edward make it in time when Jacob loses his temper with Bella?...Will Bella finally get what she truly wants?First fanfic...REVIEW & PLZ BE HONEST. EXB Thanks. PEACE N LOVE
1. Chapter 1

**FOREVER YOURS**

"Stop it. NO! EDWARD!!" I awoke screaming. Another nightmare. I hate sleeping

without him here. The

nightmares always return when he is gone. Then I heard a knock on the door. Charlie. I

had awoken Charlie.

"Bella? You okay hon? I heard screaming."

Yeah Dad. Just a bad dream."

"You sure you are okay?" he asked. No, I'm never okay when he is away from me, I

thought. I couldn't tell Charlie that. He'd never understand. He really doesn't like Edward.

"I'm fine Dad. Go back to bed."

"Actually, I'm going fishing with Billy, if you'll be alright. We are going to Lake Toma

for three days. Think you can manage without me til then?"

Three days? I grinned. Edward was coming back today. We would have three days to

ourselves. "Um, yeah dad. I'll be fine. Alice can come over or I can go stay with her. You

go. Have a good time. Be safe. I love you."

"Aright then. I left the number by the phone if you need me. I love you too Bells."

I got showered and dressed quickly. I couldn't wait to see Edward again. He had been

On a hunting trip with his family for three days now. I gulped my juice and headed out

the door and jumped into my truck. Just as I started to back up I saw a figure in my

rearview mirror. Jacob. Here. Why now? After all this time? Jacob Black was my

Best friend. But since he was also a werewolf, and werewolves are mortal enemies of

vampires, which Edward happens to be, he had refused to come around or even accept

my phone calls. And now here he stands. I threw my truck into park and got out. Part

Of me was excited to see Jake again. Another part feared what he had to say. "Jake."

"Bella."

"It's good to see you again, Jake." I said.

"Where's the bloodsucker?" he asked.

"Edward isn't here. But you already knew that or else you wouldn't have come."

"You're right. I know Charlie is gone too."

Suddenly I didn't feel comfortable around Jacob. Something wasn't quite right with him.

His eyes were dark and set. His jaw tight. Voice edgy. Fear shot thru me.

"What is it you want Jake? Edward will be back soon. He'll be expecting me to be there

when he returns."

"That's why I am here Bella." Jake stepped closer, grabbing my arm." am here to stop

You from making the biggest mistake of your life. You don't belong with him. You

belong with me. " Jake said firmly.

"Awww, not this again Jake. I've already told you, I love you, but as a brother, my best

friend. But I am in love with Edward."

"No, you aren't. It can't be. He's brainwashed you or something Bella. I just know it.

Soon, you will realize I am the one for you. And then you will thank me for this." he said

and tossed over his shoulder.

"Jacob no. Don't do this. "

"I have too Bella. I have to protect you from him. It is the only way."

"Edward will be furious Jake. He will never let you get away with this.. He will come

Looking for me. So will Charlie. Or do I need protection from him as well?"

"Charlie will thank me when this is over and you are not with the leech anymore .You'll

see."

"Jake, stop this. Put me down NOW. Jacob"

Jake ran off into the woods and came to an old dirt road. His uncle's truck was there. He

threw me inside, jumped in and sped off.

We drove in silence for over two hours before finally stopping in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we Jacob?"

Somewhere I can keep you safe." he replied and pulled me out of the truck. I could see an

Old abandoned shack in the distance. "Bella I am only doing--"

Save it Jake. We have been all thru this. Now take me home and I will try to keep Edward

from killing you."

"Sorry Bells. I just can't do that. I love you. I cannot stand by while he turns you into one

of them. I just can't"

"That is my choice to make Jake not yours."

"No. I won't let you do that. You will see. You love me. We can be happy

If you give us a chance."

"You are wrong Jake. I love Edward. I always will."

"Don't say that Bells. I could see the tension gathering in his face. He was starting

To shake.

"Take me back Jake. I want to be with Edward. You and I were not meant to be. I belong

with Edward- forever. It's what I want. I need to be with him Jake."

Jacob closed his eyes. His whole body shook. A growl escaped his throat. In an instant he had transformed into his werewolf state. He swung as he let out a howl, his paw hitting me hard. I fell to the ground. My shirt ripped and blood pouring form the wounds he had

just inflicted. He looked at me and then turned and ran into the desert. I was alone and

hurt. My head had hit a rock as I fell and I blacked out. Semi-conscious I called out for

him. "Edward" my voice weak. Then I went out again.


	2. Chapter 2

."Where is she Alice? You said you saw her get into the truck." Edward was losing his patience and becoming worried when

Bella did not show up.

"I did see her Edward, but not know. Everthing is blank."

Edward turned and then his face hardened, his fists clenched. He let out a low growl from his chest.

"What is it Edward?" Jasper asked taking notice of Edward's sudden change in emotion.

"Jacob" Edward hissed in a low voice. Jasper and Alice looked at one another.

"The dog. That would explain why I cannot get a reading on her. She must be with him. Now Edward don'-" Alice started

saying

"I told her not to go near him. I forbade it. He is dangerous to her.When she gets back she' going to-" Edward siad through

his clenched jaws..

"Edward wait! I see something" Alice suddenly interrupted and closed her eyes for a moment.

"If You're getting something then she must have left the dog already." Jasper said, hoping to calm Edward a little.

"Alice, where is she? Is she alright?" Edward asked impatiently.

"I cannot tell for sure where. Somewhere in the desert sands. Oh, Oh no. She's been hurt. Edward she's bleeding.We must

find her." Alice said as her eyes jerked open and she looked at Edward.

"Jasper, get Carlisle. If she is hurt we will need him." Esme said. She had been listening in on her childrens tense

conversation.Edward was already at the door.

"Edward, help me." I murmured as my eyes tried focus. My head throbbed. My neck hurt.My shoulder too. What happened to

me? I moaned and blacked out again

"Turn here.She's about 13 miles out now. I lost her again. It is like everything went black all at once." Alice said.

"The dog must be back with her." Jasper said, looking at Edward. Edward sped up. The dial past 140.

"What were they doing way out here I wonder? Nothing is out here except for a few old abandoned mining shacks."

Carlisle comments.

Edward's mind raced. Why were they out here? Did she come to meet him?Had she suddenly realized he was the one she

loved afterall?Could it be she wants Jacob Black the same way he pbviously wanted her?He clinched the wheel tighter

unable to bear the thought. No, he decided. Bella would never do that. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Edward pushed

the car faster..

"It will be alright son. We'll find her." Carlisle said placing a hand on Edward's shoulder. He knew the anger, fear and

frustration his son was feeling. He wanted to comfort him.

"Pull over Edward. We are here. There. " Alice said, pointing to the left of the car. " That is what I saw in my vision."

Edward looked left, closed his eyes as if to concentrate. "He's here. He is with her." Edward said and opened the car door

and jumped out.

"Edward wait for us." Carlisle said, but edward was already beginning to run.The rest of the family followed close behind.

"Bells, please. I am sorry Bells. You have to wake up. Please Bells." Jacob was leaning over me.

"Jake" I whispereed. My throat dry. My voice crackled.

"Thank God Bells. I am soooo sorry Bells. I never meant to hurt you. It is just that you were going on and on about him and I

just , I lost it. I am sorry Bells." Jacob was almost in tears.

Then suddenly I heard a females voice scream out"Edward no. Wait." It was...was.. Esme?Could it be? Here? I must be

delirious.Noone knows we are out here.

Just then Jake twistedaround and ducked just in time to dodge Edward's lunge at him. I could here Edward's deep growl.

Edward lunged again. Jake growled this time."Get away from her dog." Edward sneered.

"No way leech. You get away. You are no good for her." Jkade responded and transformed back into wolf mode.

"That is for her to decide, dog." Edward said then glancing around Jake to me he added"Belle, love, are you alright?"

I could hear them continue to argue. I tried to yell for them to stop but was too weak. "Edward." I whispered knoing he

would hear. My vision blurred by my weakness and lose of blood.

"Edward, she's hurt!" A lice screamed out

"I'll kill you for hurting her dog." Edward hissed.

"I could never hurt her as badly as you have bloodsucker." Jake retortted then suddenly attacked. Jake lunged forward

intent on tackling Edward. Edward side-stepped and Jake went pat him.Edward swiftly turned toward Jacob and jumped on

his back.His teeth shined as drwe his head back ready to tear Jake's throat out.

"Edward no. Please Edward. Please stop." I begged in a almost slient whisper."Please Edward, for me"

Edward paused at my voice. Something registered in his face. He drew back and hit Jacob hard on the temple as he

dismounted his back. Jacob fell to the ground unconciuos.Then he was by my side. Edward lifed me from the ground.

"Belle.It's ok Bella. I am here now love. I'm here." Edward's velvet voice full of concern was so sweet in my ears.

"Edward" I barely whispered.

"Esme, open my bag." It was Carlisle's voice this time I heard.

"Esme opened the black bag, sat it on the ground and took several stpes back.The smell of my blood was tempting to them

all.I looked at Edward. I could see the tension on his face as he fought his thirst. I shot of guilt ran thru me. "Edward"

"I am here love. You will be fine. Carlisle will see to it." Edward said. I could tell he wasn't breathing now.

"It's ok Edward. I can handle this." Carlisle said, realizing the hunger his son must be feeling for my blood at this moment.

"I wont leave her Carlisle. I am alright." Edward responded.I half opened my eyes again and looked straight into those

gloriously beautiful eyes. That perfect face."Edward"

"Yes, my love.It is me. I am here. It is all over now."

"Ok Bella, this might sting a little bit but I have to clean those nasty scratches to your shoulder and neck before I can stitch

them up. Edward, hold her hand. Bella, you can squeeze Edward's hand if the stinging gets bad ok." Carlilse said as he

began to tend to my wounds. I almost didn't feel it at all. All I was aware of was his precence. My beautiful grek-god like

hero. The coldness of Edward had numbed some of the pain anyway.I was so caught up in him that I didn't even notice

when Jake came too and sulked off in the distance.

"I-I'm sorry Edward. I didn't go with Jake. I didn't. He "

"Shh Bella. It's alright. We'll talk later."

"I'm going to give her something for the pain before we try to move her to her car. She needs to go to the hospital." I heard

Carlisle say. Then I felt the sting of a needle. Then Edward had me up in his arms. His lips brushed against my hair over and

over.Then I was out again.

I awoke in a plain white room to the sound of my IV pump going off. Edward was by my side. I smiled at him.

"You're finally awake.How do you feel" he asked in that soft, velvet voice. I felt the back of his hand gently caress the

bottom of my jaw and I pressed down on it. He grinned and lightly kissed the back of my hand.

"Edward. I am sorry Edward.I was on my way to see you, at the house.Then Jake showed up.I told him to stop, let me go

but he--he" Then it had dawned on me. The last I saw of Jake was him hitting the ground when Edward had hit him.

"Where is he Edward? Is he... you didn't..I mean-" my voice broke. I couldn't bear the thought that Edward had killed Jake

Tears swelled in my wide eyes.

"No Bella. Jacob Black is fine. Probably back on the reservation.I must admit tho, that I was fully ready to kill him for hurting

you. Seeing you laying there like that, pale and weak because of him. I swear if he ever harms you again, I will-" I could see

the anger return to his face. The fear of losing me to death in his eyes."If it were not for the sound of your voice calling out

to me, I fear he would be dead already."

"What happened when we left?"

"I am not sure. I loaded you into the car. Carlisle stayed behind to talk to the dog."

"What did he say?" I asked

"I'm not sure. All I know is that Carlisle said that Jacob shouldn't be bothering us again." He was quiet a moment.

"Tell me, Bella. Why did he take you out there? What did he want?" His eyes peirced mine now. His face serious.

"He wanted me to choose him. He said that he would make me forget about you." I started in a wuiet voice.

"But I told him he was wrong. I could never forget about you.I told him that I loved you, that you and were destined to be.

Then he, he changed. His anger, the pain in his eyes. Then suddenly he, he.." my voice broke and a tear fell as I

remembered. I began to shake. I looked into Edward's eyes, seeing so many emotions there all at once. Anger, fear, pain,

disgust, concern all at the same time.

"He hit you" Edward said, almost to himself.

"Yes" I said, trying to hold back my cries. There was a long silence then. Edward's eyes closed. His was trembling. I knew he

was remembering me laying there, bloody and weak. Then he was suddenly beside me on the bed, taking me into his arms.

I breathed in the scent of him as my head went onto his hard cold chest. My arms went around him then.

"Oh God Bella. Do you realize he could have killed you right then? WErewolves are dangerous, unpredictable." He was

squeezing me harder to him. As if trying to pull me into him, into safety.

"He almost did. Kill her I mean." It was CArlisle. He had walked in unnoticed. He approached the foot of the bed."How you

feeling Bella?"

"A lil groggy, but better." I replied.

"The grogginess will wear off. It is from the pain killers.Those slices in your shoulder and neck just missed the jugular vein by

a hair.If he had hit it, you would have bled out before we ever reached you."

The words brought anguish to Edward's face. He tensed at the mere thought. I squeesed his hand to ease his pain.

"Your head isn't as bad as it looked tho.All in all I'd say you were pretty lucky" Carlisle added.

"I don't feel lucky" I responded."How could have done this to me? He was my best friend."

Carlisle took a deep breath. "Jacob is a werewolf now Bella. A young one at that. They don't have very good self control

when it comes to emotions. Their animal instincts take over. The human inside become secondary to the animal then. Never

forget that. Now, I think I can get you out of here and home today if you promise to rest til your wounds have had time to

heal"

"I'll see to it she gets plenty of rest." Edward said, grinning.I coulds see he was still upset. But he was trying to change the

sudden mood of the room.

"I'd like to go home. Home. Ohm, Charlie! What about Charlie? He'll be home soon."

"All taken care of Bella. I phoned Charlie already. I told him that you and Alice were out in one of my cars when you were hit

in the side of the car, resulting in oyour injuries. He wanted to come straight home but I convinced him that you would be

fine and that you were being taken very good care of."

"And that worked?" I was astonished. But then Carlisle, as the rest of the family, can be very convincing.

Seemed to. He said he would be home Tuesday instead of Sunday tho. Something about Billy and an appointment.I had to

promise him that we wouldn't leave you alone til he got back tho." Carlisle said and smiled, patting my hand where he had

just removed the IV from.

"Well that is a promis eI will gladly keep" Edward said and smiled.

"Looks like you have your nurse for the weekend then. I am sure you'll be fine in his capable hands. You may stay at the

house til Charlie gets back Bella. The rest of us are going to the mountains for a few days, if you think you will be alright."

Carlisle said as he walked to the door.

"I'll be fine, really." I said as I grinned up at Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll get your clothes so you can dress and I'll take you home." Edward sais raising up from the bed.

"My clothes are all ripped and blood soaked." I said.

"Alice got you some fresh ones. Here you are. Now, I will go check on your paperwork while you dress."

"Thanks" I said and lifted my face so that the kiss he had intended to place on my cheek landed squarlely on my lips.Edward

lingered there for a moment. I felt his lips curl up into a grin and couldn't help but smile.

"You're terrible you know that" Edward said. But with his face mere inches from mineand that sweet intoxicating smell of him, I

barely registered the comment. TAking advangtage of the closesness I reached up and kissed him again. I felt his cold hand at

the back of my neck. I placed my hands on his cheeks hoping to deepen the kiss. But as usual, Edward grinned as he pulled

away breaking the kiss. "Behave Bella" he said as he took my hands in his. He kissed the palm of my hand and was out the

door.I quickly dressed and then Edward was back with a nurse and wheelchair.

"Aww..can't I just walk to the car?" I whined. Edward just smiled.

"Afraid not dear. Hospital regulations require patients to be carried to the car." the nurse said, locking down the chair's

wheels for me to sit down.

"GReat" I snorted. Edward came over and leaned down, then whispered" It is either the wheelchair or I carry you myself."

I smiled as I toyed with the thought of being in his arms.But I got into the wheelchair and in moments we were at the car. I

thanked the nurse as I got into the car and she closed the door.

"So, my house or yours?" I asked.

"Your choice, altho I must tell you that Alice has already filled the pantry with your favorite foods as well as other human

neccessities."

"then your house it is. But we'll need to go by and get some clothes for me"

Already taken care of. Alice went shopping for you." He said and grinned."My closet is now full of clothing for you, as is a

dresser. Or so she told me. I myself, have not been home sine you were hospitalized."

"She what? WOw." was ll I could say. Edward and I would finally be alone for 3 days. 3 glorious days.

"Bella, you sure you want to do this? To be alone with me for that long?"

"Absolutely" I responded smiling at him.

"But being alone with a vampire is dangerous"

"Everyone needs a little danger in their life once in a while. And who knows, perhaps the vampire will end up turning me into one too"

"Bella, that's not going to happen. YOu really shouldn't be so eager. Or trusting. The vampire could kill you you know."He replied, his face now harder .

" I trust you completely." I saw him roll his eyes and take a deep breath at that. "Oh come on Edward, you have more self

control than any vampire I have ever ween, except for Carlisle, of course." I kissed each finger on his cold right hand

" I love you" I said in a soft voice.

" Isabella Sean, what is a man to do with you" He said exasperated and kissed my hand. " I love you. I always will"

"I am counting on that"

We were at the Cullen house in no time.Edward pulled into the drive , got uot, opened my door and proceded to carry me

into the house.

" I can walk you kno" I said "I hurt my shoulder not my feet." being sarcastic.

"Correction" he said" HE hurt your shoulder, and neck and head." He walked in and carried me over to the couch, sitting

down and placing me in his lap.

"Bella! I am so glad to see you better." Alice said dancing across the room to place a kisss on my cheek.

"I am feelingbetter. Much better now that I am home" I said.

"So tell me Bella, what will you and Edward do while we are away? I mean, who will keep you entertained?"

"I think I can handle entertaining Bella" Edward teased, squeezing me tightly. A thrill shot down my spine at his words.

"Oh really now, and how would that be" Alice grinned.

"Don't worry Alice. If I get too bored here I will just go to Charlie's and do laundry or something" I smiled and teased.

Edward raised up close to me, lightly kissing my jaw."Think that you might get bored with me now do you?" he whispered in

that velvet voice as he trailed a line of kisses down my jawline to my ear."Wel, let me assure you Miss Swan,-" he kissed

behind my ear. I took a deep breath."You'll be anything but bored." Another kiss this time on the most sensitive spot on my

neck. I felt my skin flush at his touch. A new sensation shot thru me.ONe of excitement and anticipation. My eyes closed on

their own. I heard Edward chuckle.We all but forgot that Alice was still in the room.

"Yes, well. Looks like Edward has a few ideas for you already this weekend." Alice said witha wide grin.

"Alice!" Edward teased. She smiled bigger and winked at him.

"Oh calm down baby brother. I may not be able to read your mind, but I can definitely read the vibes in this room. And your

face." she said and again smiled at Edward. I could tell he was reading her thoughts now. He seemed to almost blush. Alice

laughed. My face grew red."Anyway, I just came in to speak to Bella and to let you know we are leaving know. We will return

on Tuesday." and she truned to go, then stopped. "Oh and Bella, don't do anything I wouldn't" she added.

"That doesn't exclude much Alice" I yelled back.

"Exactlly and Edward, take it easy on my best friend there. I don't want her too exhausted to tell me EVERTHING when I

returnm." " she said and shut the door.We sat quiet for a moment.

"Well, um. Alice sin't very subtle is she." I commented, my voice catching.

"No she's not. " Edward said, studying my face." But don't put too much into her teasing Bella. You know that cannot happen. Not yet." His eyes smoldering.

"But you promised to try. Before I change." I reminded him.

"Yes, I did. And you promised to marry me"

I leaned down and kised his neck."I also said that I wanted you" I said in a voice so low I couldnt hear myself. I knew he

heard me tho.His breathing came a bit faster. He could hear my heart race.His eyes looked straight into mine.He leaned

toward me. And then, my stomach growled.

"Sounds like you want to eat." he said and lifted me up and got off the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

We went into the Cullens' kitchen, which Alice had filled with every kind of edible item known to man. I fixed eggs and bacon,

ate then washed the dishes.

"So, what would you like to do today" Edward asked, leaning on the island bar as I turned around from the sink.

"Let's get out of the house, go somewhere." I grinned the, tracing his lips with my finger."I am not sure that I can keep my

hands off of you here alone. Not after Alice's comments anyway." I teased,.

"Well, then I suppose I should take you out somewhere then. To save you from temptation, of course."Edward replied, leaning

close to my face and grinning.That velvet voice riverbating in my ears.God I love his voice, his eyes, his smile.

"Don't you ever, feel, you know , tempted when you're with me? I mean,"

"Oh Bella, you don't know how tempting you are" he replied and leaned in and kissed me. The kiss deepened and I twisted

my fingers in his perfect hair. I sighed at the feel of him and he rubbed his tongue across my lower lip, insisting on

entrance.I parted my mouth, moaning as his tongue slid across mine. The cool silkiness of him left me breatheless.I pulled

him against me harder, wanting to be closer to him, if possible.His lips, hot feeling somehow now, left a trail of hot

electrifying sensations down my neck and back to my waiting lips."Bella" he whispered again taking my mouth demandingly.

His mouth felt warm, soft but demanding. I felt his hands on my back, rubbing. I moaned out loud at the feel of him. Then,

suddenly, he pulled away. He looked into my eyes..His breathing as ragged as my own. I looked up confused for a moment

by my emotions. There was something about his eyes I noticed. They were dark, smoldering, but not like when he was

thirsty. No. His eyes were full of passion. Of longing.

"Don't ever doubt that I want you Bella. I fight that urge everyday. It gets harder everytime you look at me that way." He

said in a near whisper. I just stared at him.Still unable to speak, wishing he would kiss me again. He touched my cheek with

his long, cool finger. Started to lean again, then stopped. He pulled away, leaving me speechless.

"DAmnit Bella. " He said, closing his eyes briefly.We really should go now. Before I do something I shouldn't. " His eyes still

glistening. Then he took my hand and pulled me thru the house to the Volvo.

Moments later, I was able to speak again and asked " Where we going?"

"To Port Angeles. The bookstore. Then, lunch.Later is a surprise tho." He seemed to have composed himself and took my hand smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter yesterday. My pc was monking up. **

We spent over two hours in a bookstore in Port ANgeles and then went to the Italaian restaurant for a late lunch. Then, we

saw a movie. It was an old 60's movie at the Carmike. Edward would whisper all of the lead characters lines in my ear.

"Not a bad movie" I said in the car.Edward still had not told me where we were going.

"No, but still, not as good as some. Now, it is time for a little peace and quiet. We've been in town all day."

"Are we going home now?"

"No, not quite yet. I want to show you something first." He replied as he parked the car. We were at the shore now.

Edward helped me out of the car, took a blanket out of the truck and held my hand as we crossed the dunes. What was on the

other side was the most beautiful view of blue water with the pink, blue, purple horizon sunset tht I had ever seen.

"It's beautiful." I said, in awe at the perfectness of the secluded spot.

"I knew you loved the beach." Edwrard said as he spread out the blanket on the light brown sand and took my hand as we

sat.I leaned back against him and he pressed a kiss onto my neck.

"You are wrong. The beach is great. But I love you, being where you are.It could be antartica as long as you are here."

We sat for a while just holding each othr and watching boats in the distance.

"Bella, when Alice saw you hurt I thought I would lose my mind with worry. Then , when I found out it was at the hands of

tht dog, I grew angry. I was wanted to kill him. I was ready to kill him." He stopped for a moment. I turned to look at him. I

could see the fear on his face as he recalled the horrible memory." I would have killed him. If it hadn't been for your voice

calling me. Why Bella? Why did you stop me?"

I sat quiet for a moment. Then spoke." Because I knew he was lashing out in pain. He was hurting deeply and I knew I had

caused that pain. I hurt him when I chose you over him. I saw the pain, the heartbreak in his eyes. I know how that feels, to

be rejected by the one person you love most." my voice trailed off at the end, remembering my own pain from last fall.Tears

threatened my eyes as I stared down at the sand. I looked up at Edward then. I saw the horror and guilt in his eyes and

immediately wished I could take back what I had just said.

"I know you have forgiven me for leaving you but tell me, will ever be able to forget?" he asked taking my hands in his.

I was quiet for a moment. Then said the only thing I could say." I don't know. I'm not sure anyone ever forgets that kind of

pain." and he pulled me to him, encasing me in his arms. I breathed him in, his gloriously sweet scent.

"Oh God Bella, I shall spend the rest of eternity trying to make you forget the terrible pain I caused you. I would never have

left had I known the effect it would have."

I wrapped my arms around him. "Good, because eternity is how long I want you with me."

After the sun had set and darkness started to fall, we gathered the blanket and went back to Edward's. Again, he came

around and carried me into the house, only this time going straight upstairs me still in his arms. He sat me on my feet in the

center of his room.

"Are you ever going to let me walk into the house again?" I asked

"Maybe, maybe not" he said and smiled. "I will hwever, give you your 'human moment' to get ready for bed." and he turned

and walked out of the room. I opened the top of the dresser Alice had filled with clothing for me and took out a long deep

blue silk gown. How could you Alice? I thought. She knew I wore old tees and pj bottoms to sllep in mostly. I could hear

Edward's voice coming from the hallway. He must have called CArlisle to check in. So I went into the huge bathroom to

change, brush my teeth and hair. The coolness of teh gown reminded me of Edward. I felt good. I looked into the mirror,

surprised to find that it actually looked pretty good on me too. It was long with lace trim, thin straps and a slit coming up to

mid-thigh. I heard music start to play and went out to find Edward, his back to me, standing by the stereo.

"I thought we could maybe da--nce." He paused, stepping closer."Bella, you look absolutely stunning." His eyes roaming

down my figure then back to my face. His lips curl into slight smile.

"Do I?" I asked innocently. Then walked over to him." So I take it you approve then"

"Um, I'm not sure if ,a, approve is the appropriate word. But you definitely make it hard for a man to concentrate."

"Concentrate on me then" I said, my voice soft as I reach out to touch his cheek.

"My favorite subject." he replied, his voice now low, his eyes shining darkening a bit. He grabs my hand and kisses it then

pulls me to him. We start to dance. The music soft and low. Our bodies close. Electricity passing between us. The sweet smell of him filling my senses,

making me light-headed. I was in heaven in his arms. The corners of his mouth turned up as he commented,

" thought you said that you couldn't dance."

I raised to look at him"Must be teh person I am dancing with" He bent down and kissed my forhead, then cheek. I looked

into his eyes. Those glorious, mezmerizing eyes as I ran my hand down his back. I felt him stiffen a little under my

touch.Then, as if of its own accord, his head lowered, touching his lips to mine.I knew he meant for it to be just a light

kiss.But as soon as his lips touched mine a fire ignited inside of me. I wanted more. Needed more. I tightened my arms

around him, pulling him against me.My lips parted, my tongue darted out to rub his lower lip.

"Bella" he whispered wrapping his strong hard arms around me. His mouth now hungry, demanding almost violent against

mine.Edward's fingers grazed my skon as they crossed my shoulder and pushed down the thin strap of my gown.The feel of

his moist lips across my neck and shoulders only intensified the fire growing insde me now."Edward" I moaned as his lips

trailed a burning sensation over me coming to a stop at the junctuion of my neck and shoulder. He licked the spot there

before opening his mouth and lightly sucking on the tender skin. "My God Bella, you taste devine." he said as he kpread

kisses down my collar bone , inching the gown lower still.I gasped out loud when his hand took one breast and kneaded it.

His mouth taking the erect nub and suckling. My head was spinning. Nothing matted at this moment but him.And what he

was doing to me.I pulled him down harder to me. He stood and I bagan to unbutton his shirt, my eyes never leaving his. My

hands slid across his warm, hard chest ,warm? I tought briefly. But the feel of him, the excitement of the moment erased

any thoughts but that of being with him. I ran my hands up over his shoulders and pushed the shirt off into the floor.

He leaned and kissed me deeply, passionately.His eyes smoldered now. His breath coming harder. "God Bella, what you do

to me" and he kissed my jaew, neck, shoulder. "We should stop this. I could kill you"

"I fear I will die if you do stop" I said and took his face into my hands and kissed him fiercely. I needed more of him.

Something inside demanded more.

"God forgive me" I heard Edward say as his mouth covered mine completely, his tongue mating with mine. He lifted me and

carried me to the soft bed. He stopped and looke dat me, as if pleading.

"Please Edward." That was his undoing. He quickly removed the rest of his clothing. His mouth and hands began an assault

on my body. My breathing coming faster, my pulse raced. His hands, now warm, soft on my skin was exhilirating. He spread

feather kisses down my stomach and thighs as he removed my gown and tossed it to the floor. "you're beautiful" he

whispered between kisses. Then his lips and tongue found a place so sensitive I thought I would die from the pleasure he

was giving. I moaned his name, writhed under his touch.He continued his attack. His hands and mouth caressing, touching

, driving me to the brink of madness. Please Edward" And then he was over me. "Bella" his voice low, hoarse. He pushed

into me and let out a growl. I arched to meet him. Then the pain shot thru me and I cried out. His mouth instantly on mine,

kissing me til the pain subsided and I began to relax a bit. He bagan to move. I tenses again. He movements came faster,

furiously. I met his every thrust. My body began to shake. My stomach tightened. I felt him tremble. He tensed, and then,

together we found release. We lay still for several minutes, kissing and touching. Neither wanting to break the moment.

We lay side by side, holding onto each other as our breathing calmed. "Are you alright my love?" Edward asked, stroking my

cheek.

"No, I am not alright" I said. He raised and looked down at me"OH?" he questioned.

"No, for you see, I have fallen hopelessly and completely in love with a vampire. And I fear I shall never get enough of him."

I responded , tracing his lips with my finger.

Edward grinned, his eyes darkening again, smoldering from the passion rising in him."Well, then, I suppose the vampire will

just have to try over and over to quench your hunger for him" and he claimed my mouth in another powerful kiss. We made

love twice more that night. It was early morning before exhaustion finally overcame me and I slept.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the typos. I just seem to get into my stories and start going faster than my hands can keep up.Hope you like the story thus far.**

I awoke late in the morning. Edward was sitting there on the bed, fully clothed now, staring down at me smiling.

"Good morning love. How did you sleep?" he began.

"Wonderfully thanks to you. I always sleep peacefully when you are with me."

"Then it is a good thing I plan on being beside you for ever."

"You'd better. Otherwise I'll have noone to kiss good morning" I said and rose to place a kiss on his lips. My arms wrapped

around his neck as I tried to deepen the kiss. He allowed me free reign of his mouth and tongue momentarily just to pull away

just as I was getting woke up good.

"Bella, we'll neer make it out of this bed if you continue to do that." he stated, his eyes darkening again, a half grin on his face.

"You don't hear me complaining." I said and tried to re-engage our lips.

"umm-hmmm, Bella. We really should get you something to eat. It has been hours since your last meal. I don't want you

passing out on me from starvation." he said and grabbed my hands.

"But I am not really hingry, not for food anyway" I said and blushed, remembering last night and just it was I was hungry

for. Edward smiled.

"Yes, I still fill the need for you also. Last night was simply magical. I had never even dreamed I would ever share myself

with anyone so completely as I have with do."

"Nor I you."Still, that kind of 'sharing' takes a lot of energy, of which you need food for. So, I want you to get up, dress and

come downstairs. I shall have your breakfast waiting.Then, I thought a trip to the meadow would be nice."

I groaned but complied. AS I got onto my feet I reached down and grabbed the shirt I had removed from Edward the night

before, wrapping it around me and buttoning it up.

"You, Miss Swan, will drive me to the brink of insanity before you are done with me" Edward said and kissed me hard. Then,

he was out the door. So, he liked the look of his shirt on me eh? Well, then, he shall look at me in it all day, I decided and

headed for the shower. Once downstairs, Edward looked at me, took a breath and said" Are you planning on torchering me

all day looking so seductive in my own shirt?"

"Not all day. Just until you can't take it any longer and give in." I teased, undoing the top button and grinning.

"You are such a vixen Isabella Swan."

We laughed and i took my plate from his hand ovr\er to the table.

I ate an unusual amount of food--3 eggs, bacon, toast. I had not realized just how hungry I had gotten.Edward and washed

the dishes together and then headed out the door for the meadow.


	7. Chapter 7

I love looking at Edward lying in the sun, skin glistening, a smile of content on his lips. He had his eyes closed and looked so

peaceful there. It was like nothing could touch us here. The world did not exist here.I was tracing the glints on his forearm,

barely touching his hard cold skin.

"Bella, you have opened my eyes to so many new sensations, such strong emotions. I never knew feeling this way was possible. "

"I fell the same way. It is like nothing I could have ever imagined. I keep thinking I will wake up one morning and it will all be

gone, just a sweet, magical dream. Like maybe even you are just a figment of my imagination."

"I assure you I am real, and here, for now and always. For as long as you want me." Edward said as he raised up to look into

my eyes. He brushed my cheek with the back of his cool hand.I grabbed it with both of mine, kissing his palm.

"What if I said I want you now, right here at this moment. That I am burning for your touch, your kiss, your love."

" I would have to say, do what you wish for I am totally defenseless against you." he responded and kissed me

passionately.Edward pressed back onto the blanket and began to spread kisses down my neck, then back up across my jaw

and to my lips again.I ran my hands beneath his tight t-shirt , easing over his head and began kissing his hard muscular chest.

Edward responded in kind undoing the buttons on his shirt I had worn of his, kissing every new patch of soft skin each

button revealed. Then, the shirt was gone and his skin burned against my own. I could feel his body begin to heat up,

almost scorching me beneath him."Edward" I called his name. In response he hastened his hands and removed the rest of

our clothing, taking histime tho on removing my panties, Slowly he tugged them down, inch by torcherous inch, placing a wet

kiss on each inch as he went. Finally his lips returned to mine. I suddenly rolled him to his back, imitating each torcherous

move he had just used to remove my panties as I removed his boxers. I heard a deep low growl come from his throat as I

place a light kiss, then licked his member. The sound of him making me want to do more to please him, I continued with my

efforts until he was calling out my name. He grabbed me suddenly, pulling me up on top of him. Looking into his dark,

glorious eyes I lowered myself onto him. Slowly at first."My God Bella, I don't deserve you." he said as he raised and took

one breast into his hot moist mouth. We spent the better part of the afternoon enjoying each other, over and over til we

were spent.Then lay and held one another as the sun went down, totally oblivious to the pair of eyes that had been

watching from the bushes.


	8. Chapter 8

Every muscle of his tensed body as Jacob stood there, watching the two of them. He had been watching them all day,

followed them here. He never expected to see this.Never thought Bella would actually...with that bloodsucker.And, yet, there

she was, with him, touching him, calling out to him, lost t to him he thought, trembling as he fought to keep control.

How could she? he wondered to hmself. How the hell could she let that monster touch her like that? To so easily be with him

in that way knowing what he is,a bloodsucking monster who could easily, at any moment, without any warning,

end her life? A pain shot thru him, straight to his already breaking heart. Tears threatened his eyes. His body shook. His jaw

tightened, eyes rolled back. He couldn't stand to watch anymore. The emotions were threatening to overtake him. Anger.

Frustration. Heartache. He turned and took off into the woods. I must stop her, he thought. I must stop here from

endangering herself like this. As much as what he had just

seen hurt him, the fear of losing her completely overshdowed it. He had to save her from herself. Jacob knew that if it

weren'tfor that bloodsucker, she would be in his arms right now. Calling out to him, wanting him that way. He was sure of it.

And nono matter how much she hurt him, how many times she turned from him,he'd forgive her for . Even for this. He would

stillwant her for himself. He could make her forget, if given the chance.His eyes narrowed, brows pulled tight. And I will have

my chance, he thought. Soon. Then, deep into the trees, let out a sorrow-filled, anguishedhowl and cried.

Bella, overcome by the closeness of Edward, the smell of him, the feel of him against her skin, never took notice of the odd

sound coming form deep in the forest. But Edward, with is keen hearing, even as he reeled from Bella's touch, heard it and

in the back of his mind had recognized it. For a quick second, a grin crossed his face knowing that Jacob Black had been

there, had seen them together. Then, feeling the heat of her mouth on his neck,he was once again lost to the beautiful

creature calling his name, voice full of passion and desire, begging for more, all of him.

After a while, holding him slose, Edward spoke " Bella love, I will always ache for more of you. . You are addictive, and I fear

it is an addiction I will never overcome." and he kissed her head, stroking her shoulder.The night air was cooler now and

Edward reached down and pulled one side of the blanket around her.

"And so I shall always be here to sate desire for more." I said, kissing his chest lightly. I lay tracing my finger over the

muscles of his chest and abdomen for a some time, enjoying this newfound closedness with him.Then, I began,"Edward?"

"Yes?", his voice soft, easy.

"I have noticed that when we..um...when we're...when you..."

"What is it Bella? Do I not satisfy you in some way?", he was still now.

"Oh you definietly do tht. It isn't tht at all. It is just that, when we make love, I noticed your body, it heats up, is warm and

soft to the touch. Not cold and hard as it is now. But I only notice it when we um.. are you know."

He smiled at my blushing face as I spoke of our love making."Hmm." He traced my cheek with his cold finger.

" I was wondering, is that normal, for a vampire I mean?" He thought for a moment.

"I am not sure. I suppose it must be, although Carlisle never mentioned it in any of his talks with me. Perhaps I should bring it up to him."

"Talks with Carlisle? You talk about this, with Carlisle?" my face burning red now.

"Not exactly this, sex in general. Don't tell me your parents have never talked to you about-"

"Oh they definitely have. Charlie tried to just a few weeks ago. he was sure you and I were sleeping together after you

came back from Italy."

Edward chuckled at the thought of Charlie and I haveing 'the talk'."I bet your face was red that night also. I can picture your

tormented look as Charlie warned you about becoming active so young." he commented.

"It was hrribly uncomfortable. It ended with me yelling at him that he needed worry, that you were too old fashioned to let

things get that far and that I was still a virgin."

He smiled then. "Well now, it seems that neither of those statements apply now do they?" and he ran his hand down my

cheek and throat."we should go, it is getting late."

Back at the house Edward made me eat something and tucked me into his huge king sized bed, lying sown next to me.

"I love you Isabella Swan." he said and kissed my forehead.

"And Love you" I said, yawning.

" You should sleep now." and he began humming my lullaby. I curled up next to him, feeling the coolness thru the thin

blanket that seperated us and fell into a bilssful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward had gone on a hunt with the rest of the Cullens. Even Alice had gone this time. Everyone had thought the threats

to me and Charlie were finally over, except for the threat of me tripping over my own feet, hitting my head and near killing

myself. I had awoke early sick on my stomach and jumped up to run for the bathroom. I tripped over my own foot and fell,

hitting my head on the hallway wall. My head pounded as I leaned over the toilet. God, I had never felt so sick to my

stomach before. And I just kept getting sick, but all seeded to be coming up was this yellowish acid. My stomach finally

settled down to dry heaves, empty I guess.I put a cold rag on my forehead and headed downstairs. It wasn't the first day

in the past two weeks I had awoke only to run for the bathroom. It was becoming a part of my routine. I was getting sick

all over again late in the day if I smelled or tried to eat anything. I lay on the couch giving my xtomach time to settle before

going out. The truck's transmission was on it's last gear change. Edward had offered to let Emmett and Rosalie replace it

but I had refused. I promised to get it fixed on my own, therefore paying for it all myself. I hated when he wanted to spend

his money on me. He had already given me so much. I was finally feeling like myself enough to get dressed around ten. I

started the truck and headed toward town. Five miles from the garage that I was headed to, the transmission fell out of

the truck. Great, I thought. I got out, looked at the truck and began to walk in the direction of the garage. I had made it

about half a mile sown the road when a figure appeared in the edge of the woods. I stopped in my tracks. I looked at the

figure in the shadows. Tall. Muscular.Intimidating. ..Jacob. He walked over to me. I took a couple of steps back.

"Don't Jacob. I son't have time today.", trying not to show the fear I felt rising in my chest as I remembered the last time I

had saw Jacob. It had been weeks since that horrible day in the desert, yet seeing his face now had brought back the pain

as if it had been yesterday.

"How are you Bella? Been a while."

"I;m fine, no thanks to you."

"I am so sorry Bella. I never meant to hurt you. If you would've just kept quiet and listened to what I was saying."

"No, Jake, it was you who should have been listening to me. I had been telling you all along the I love him." I saw Jake

cringe at my words. I took a deep breath.

"we have some unfinished business yo an dme, Bella."

"No, Jake, we don't. You made your feelings very clear back in the desert. And you were right months ago. It still doesn't

change anything. Nothing will. I love Edward. I still plan on bing with him forever. Nothing you say will ever change that

Jake."

Maybe you do love him Bella. But I still cannot allow you to do this. I cannot stand by quietly while he turns you into a...

one of them." Jake said quietly and started to close the distance between us. I swallowed hard, stepping back Jacob had

lost control last time we were talking. And the look in his eyes then was the same one he had now as he closed the gap

between us . Not again. I knew better than to run. It would only upset him further. I couldn't outrun him anyway. Edward's

words replayed in my head. "werewolves are dangerous." he had said. I had never believed that of Jacob tho. He was my

friend. He could never hurt me, so I thought. Then, he did.

"No Jacob. Don't do this. Not again. It won't change anything."

" I have to Bella. I cannot stand the idea of him...biting you and turning you into the bloodsucking monster that he is. I

loeve you too much to let that hapen." and he grabbed me, threw on his shoulder and took off. It seemed like forever

getting to the reservation. As he sat me down inside an old cabin I glared at him.

"He will kill you Jake. You can't do this. He will kill you."

Jake laughed. "Let him try"

"He'll do more thatn try. He will do it. He wanted to kill you last time, only I stopped him"

Jake smiled."That's right Bella. YOU stopped him, because you love me. You want to be with me, admit it."

"No Jake, not anymore. I know exactly what I want know. I want to be with Edward, forever. And I will be. He'll come for

me. You know that. He will come and he will tear you apart. I may not be able to stop him again Jake. "

"Hph- I don't need you to stop him. I can handle myself. And come is exactly what I want him to do. You see Bella, if he

comes, he breaks the treaty, without biting you. And when the treaty is broken, the pack will have no other option but to

defend ourt land, our homes. He'll never have a chance. Then there will be noone to get in the way of our future."

My heart leaped into over drive at the thought of the pack attacking Edward. He could never fight all of them at once.There

were too many. I tried to remember how many members of the pack there was now--15,20? My stomach churned. I felt

sick.

No! You can't. You are tricking him into breaking the treay just so you can kill him Oh God Jake. No."

Jake just grinned. Then his face went white, sullen in a way.

"I have to Bella. I know what he is doing to you. I know how close you to are. But he just wants to enlarge his family. I am

sure of it Bella. He could never turn you if he really loved you. He would want you to have a real life, family, to be HUMAN."

"He only wants me to be happy Jake. If I had chosen you months ago, he would have left me alone to be with you. I am

the one making the decision to join him and his family. It is what I want. It is what I need-- him, forever. Jake, if you could

see the way he is, really is. He is so kind, and unselfish, caring. Tender. If only you knew the Edward I knew. When we're alone, he is so gentle Jacob, loving. "

A growl came form Jake. His face contorted as if in pain suddenly. "I've seen how 'gentle' he is with you Bells. I was there,

in the meadow. How could you? How could you let that monster touch you like that? To, give yourslef to him, trust him in

that way. " I could see Jake shudder. My eyes flew open wide. Jake was there. He had seen Edward and me making love in

the meadow.Oh my God. Iwa embarrassed. Then angered.

"You were watching us? What, you follow me? How dare you Jacob Black. How dare you, stand here and judge Edward

when you obciuosly have absolutely no morals, no values, no...no..." and I swung a him, he caught my hand in mid-air.

"Oh stop it Bella. He is the one with no morals here. He was the one that took you to that meadow just so he could,

could..."

"No Jake. You have it all wrong. Edward had wanted to wait, til we were married. It was me that kept tempting him. I

wanted him to. He kept trying to put me off , wanting so 'protect my virtue' as he put it."

"Oh he wanted to Bella, Believe me. I can;t believe you would sit here and lie for him now, after everything. You have

almost died, twice because of him. You have all but lost most of your friends because of him. You have lost your innocence

because of him. I cannot allow you to lose your soul too. I wont let you. And i know with him gone, you could love me

again. We would already be together if he had never come back. " hatred in his eys, his jaw clenched, he added" Well, he

wont be able to come back this time. He and his family will be out of everyone' lives , for good." Then it hit me. Jacob had

this all planned. To lure Edward onto the reservation so the pack would have no choice but to kill him. Carlisle and the rest

would then attack the wolves to avenge Edwards death. And the pack would gang up on them and kill them too. My heart

stopped momentarily at the thought of how empty this world would be without my new fmily. Tears streaked my cheeks.

Jake, no. You can't seriously want to start the war over me. Think of how many would be killed. You know that The Cullens

are not the only vampires out there. They wont attack alone if you try to kill Edward." Kill Edward. the words stung, turned my

stomach. I turned and ran to the bathroom. My head was spinning. Jake had wlaked to the bathroom door. " I wont just try

Bells. i am sorry this hurts you now, but it si for your sake. For our future." Just then I heard a knock at the door. Then

Sam's voice. He glared at me as I came out of the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

I quickly washed my face and hands, tryig to regain a little of my somposure and slipped back into the main room.Quil and

Embry were standing directly behind Sam at the door. Jake's face was tense, eyes narrowed.

"You're not thinking straight Jake." Sam was sayingas I found my wayto the couch on the far side of the room."Not

considering the whole affect a war will have on everyone else. It's not just those doing the fighting that suffer ya know."

"Yeah I am thinking straight, Sam. Forks will be better off once _they_ are removed from the Earth, forever." Jake sneered. I

felt my heart stop momentarily at the words he just said."This can only cause heartbreak and pain, for our people Jake."

"_They _don't deserve to live, or walk around unliving" Jake retorted."They plan on changing her Sam. Don't you see that that

initself breaks the treaty, the peace here. We must stop them and you know it." Jake argued.

"No Jake. This is not our fight. The Council has met on this. They refuse to get involved. This is her decision to make, Jake.

She has all the facts. She knows her options. She is aware of the consequences of the choices she makes. It only affects her."

"No, she does not understand. She can't realize what she is agreeing to hear. I cannot let her do this, no matter what."

Jake said, determined.Sam stood for a minute, collecting his thoughts. Or reading Jake's, I wasn't sure of which. Then he

shook his head and said" It's still her choice Jake. The Council will not intercede. I am sorry." ande Sam walked out.Quil and

Embry looked at each other, then to Jake, then to me. Embry walked out.

"It doesn't have to be like this. Just let it go Jake. JUst let it go." Quil said. Then he turned to me, "Sorry Bella" he

whispered and he followed behind Sam and Embry.

**A/N Sorry it is so short--got to get to work. More tomorrow. Keep reviewing, plz.**

**I do not own the characters or anything else of the Twilight series. This is just my ending to the fabulous series owned and writen by the great Stephinie Meyer.**


	11. Chapter 11

Kake stood there,staring toward the door. I could read the dissapointment across his face as the words Sam had s poke sank

in. He felt betrayed by his pack brothers for not going along. Then his expression turned angry.

"Well who needs you. I can handle that nasty bloodsucker myself.Him and his stinking family if I have too." he yelled, then

turned to look at me. The idea of Jake against all the Cullens shook me for a moment. They would tear him apart

No.Edward

was going to do that all himself if I couldn't talk some sense into Jake soon.

"No Jake, you wont be able to. They are too strong. They, no Edward will kill you. He wont even need his family to help. You

have to stop this now Jake. Let me go. He WILL kill you. I wont be able to stop hom again."

:"You wont have to Bells.I can handle that skinny ole-" he started, then paused. "then, after some time, you'll get over him.

And you and I can start the our life together. I am the best choice for you, even if you can't see that right now. Someday

tho, you will."

"You are wrong Jacob.Whatever feelings I had for you, you have destroyed. You claim to love me and you want me to be

happy. Well, Edward is what makes me happy. I am never happy when he is gone. I would rather die than to live a life

without him in it. " My eyes theatened to tear up again at the thought of my last statement- a life without Edward in it.

Jake growled deep in his throat, then outloud suddenly and swung around with his big overgrown arm, hitting me across

the chest, knocking back against the far wall. "This is for your own good Bella. Someday you will forgive me. When you

realize that I had to do it. That it was for the best." He lowereed his head , turned and walked out then.

I tried to raise up, a pian shooting through my body , my head ached where it had hit the wall. "Edward." I whispered to myself as I sank back to the floor and , giving to all the emotions runnong thru me, cried.

"Anything?" Edward siad, voice pensive and tight as he stared at Alice. Alice stood still, eyes closed. She didn't

answer.Suddenly her eyes flew open wide,as if in some kind of trance. Edward looked at his sister, reading her

thoughts.The rest of The Cullens stood, eagerly waiting for Alice to explain what whe was seeing in her vision. They could

tell by her expression that it was not good.'

"I'll Kill Him" Edward hissed thru clenched teeth as he turned and headed out the front door.

"Edward wait! Stop.Carlisle called out to him. Edward ignored his father's voice."Go get him Emmet." Carlisle said. In a

flash, Emmett was out the door. Esme cringed as she heard the growls coming from just outside as Edward fought Emmett

off. Emmett was circling Edward,"Come on Edward. Think a minute." Edward just growled.Emmett reached for Edward, to

try to pull him back into the house. Esme and Carlisle were outside now, Esme's face cringing at the sight of her sons

battling one another. She knew that Edward was fighting for his true love. And thtat his feelings for her were strong

enough for him to remove anyone that gets between them . In his mind now, that is exactly what he thought Emmett was

doing, getting in between him and Bella.

"Edward, NO!" Esme cried out as he lunged at Emmett. Carlisle looked at his wife, saw real fear in her eyes. Then looked at

his son. He realized that Edward was out of his head, not even realizing who he was fighting. He just knew Bella needed

him and he was fighting the one obstacle that was preventing him from helping her. Edward looked at Esme when she

yelled again, then at Carlisle. He seemed to be coming back to his senses then. The fear and anger dying just a bit inside of

him.

"I must go to her. " Edward said.

We will all go son. But we have to go about this the right way. We want to try to prevent a war if we can. We need to

contact Sam. Find out where the council stands on this. " Carlisle walked over to Edward, glancing at Esme, then to Emmett

and back up to Edward's face. Edward's eyes shone the fear he felt, afraid that Jake may have already hurt me again. Or

killed me.

"Come on Edward. I will call Sam."

"And if they stand behind Jacob?" Edward asked. Carlisle looked Edward in the eyes." I will not leave her with him, no

matter what the cost. I must go for her."

"Noone is leaving anybody anywhere. If the tribe refuses,we'll do whatever is neccessary to ensure her safe return. Trust

me Edward, we will get her back. She will be fine."

Edward looked at Emmett then, who only nodded once in agreement with Carlisle. Esme put her hand on Edward's

shoulders as they walked back into the house where Carlisle called Sam. The call lasted less than a minute.

"Same told ne where Jacob has Bella. They are on the reservation. But the tribe has refused to help Jacob on htis. Sam

tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen.Sam has given us permission to cross the boundary for the sole purpose of

getting Bella. Noone will try to stop us. I agree that we shall not hurt anyone that does not try to s top us. He promised

that noone would. We will meet us at the north end of the boundary in thirty minutes.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Edward said, the anger rising in his voice again.

"Remeber Edward, noone wants to see Bella hurt, in any way." Carlisle warned Edward, making Edward stop amoment to

think about his words. He knew that if Edward were to kill Bella, it would hurt her terribly. She had loved Jacob Black. Not

the same way as she loved him, but still knowing that his demise had come at the hands of Edward, he wasn't sure she

could ever forgive that. He shuddered at the realization, then shook it off. His primary objective had to be get Bella back

safe, by any means neccessary. He would deal with any lingering consequences later. Jasper had felt the anxiety building in

Edward and had used his powers to ease his emotions a bit. Feeling calmer now, Edward led the family out of the house

to the garage. Carlsle got inot the Volvo with Edward. Jasper, Emmett and Alice climbed into Emmett;s huge Jeep. Carlisle

thoght it best if Esme and Rosalie stayed behind, just in case Bella got free somehow and tried to make contact.

**I do not own the characters or anything else of the Twilight series. This is just my ending to the fabulous series owned and writen by the great Stephinie Meyer.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Bella! My love." I heard Edward's voice and opened my now swollen from crying eyes. Behind him were Carlisle, Jasper and

last Emmett. Edward spotted me on the floor and rushed to my side and knelt down beside me.

"Bella. " He said, a bit of relief in his voice. He placed his cold hand on my cheek.

"Edward" I almost whispered, placing my hand over his.

"Thank God you are alright. Has he hurt you? I swear, if he-" Edward stopped as Jake walked thru the door. Emmett

growled. Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder, as if to hold him back.

Jake, in wolf form as he re-entered the cabin, looked over , seeing Edward, lunged at him. Jake landed on Edward's back

for Edward was still leaning down over me. Edward growled, his eyes flared an eerie red. Suddenly Edward stood, and in

one quick movement, slung Jake into the wall with a loud thud. The wall cracked, small pieced fell to the floor. Jake landed

on his feet. Edward crouched as did Jake. Low deep growls emmiting from Jake's throat. Edward sneered, teeth showing.I

was frozen. 'Stop it' I had wanted to scream. But I couldn't get a sound out. My throat was tight, mouth dry.Tears ran down

my already flushed face as I sat and watched in horror as the vampire who was the love of my life and the werewolf that I

had once loved, had been my very best friend, tried to shred one another apart. Over me. My breath was shallow, almost

not breathing at all as I sat on the floor, unable to move.Jake tackled Edward, both hit the floor. The sound of growls,

snapping teeth, terrified me. I heard the thud of Jake's fist hit against Edward's stone face. Edward growled a blood-

curdling growl, of which Jake answered with one of his own. Please God, I mentally begged, please don't let Edward get

hurt. Please. Sam, Embry and Quil stood at the door, watching. I looked from Sam to Carlisle back to the fight, begging

them with my eyes to do something and yet knowing they could not do anything. That would just start the war between

them again. They were going to let Edward and Jake fight it out themselves. I knew it was the only way to protect the

town people but my heart ached. The growls intensified as did the blows Jake and Edward were exchanging. They rolled

across the floor, knocking over the table and chairs. Carlisle and Sam exchanged glances, both trying to keep the younger

ones with them from joining in on the fight. Reminding them that this was between Jacob and Edward. Jake landed a hard

punch to Edward's head with his right paw. Edward's eyes all but glowed now in anger.Edward kicked Jake with is left foot,

sending Jake flying threw the wall only feet from me, before Jake could land on the floor in the next room, Edward pounced

on top of him. I heard the sould of bones crack as Edward landed a hard kick to Jake's ribs, then shoulder.Then Edward

jerked Jake up, holding him by the fur at the base of Jake's throat. My eyes widened in total fear as Edward's teeth were

now only a centimeter away from Jake's throat. Edward paused for just a second, then shoved Jake to the floor and closed

his eyes. Jake laid there in pain, and defeat. Edward took a deep breath, then reached down for me. I took his

outstretched hand, my eyes still wide from shock. Edward realized that I was shaking with fear and mistakenly thought

that I was afraid of him.

"It is alright Bella. I'll not hurt you. It is alright. You are safe." he whispered as he brushed the tears off of my hot cheeks.I

leaned over and glared at Jake, still in the floor. Sam was now at his side. Suddenly Jacob luged at Edward.I screamed.In a

flash, Edward was between me and Jake, once again crouched into an attack position.Jake jumped up, aiming to kick

Edward in the chest, only Edward's reflexes, along with his ability to read Jake's mind were to great for Jake. Edward

grabbed Jake's foot, tossing Hake thru the air. Jkae landed with a loud thudnext to Quil and Embry's feet. Sam caught

Jake's eyes, mentally communicating ith him.Sam ordered Embry and Quil to grab Jake, to restrain him if necessarry. It took

all three of them to control Jake as he fought to get loose.

"Stop it Jacob. That is an order." Sam said in a firm tone.Jake glared Sam. "It is over."

Edward took my shaking hand in his and hissed at Jake"Listen to your leader dog." Carlisle looked sternly at Edward. After

a few tense minutes had passed, Jake seemed to calm down a bit.

"It's is Bella's life, her choice Jake. You cannot make someone love you that doesn't. She has chosen to join their family. We

respect her choice. They aren't forcing her to do this. She wants this Jake. You must come to grips with this." Sam said,

and looked at me. They were all watching me.I took a step toward Jake.Edward tried to pull me back. Carlisle looked at

him, shook his head and Edward's hand on my arm dropped. I lightly rubbed Jake's fur on his forehead.

"I am so sorry Jake, I never meant for any of this to happen. Never meant for anyone to get hurt. " I took a ong, deep

breath. But I love him. I have to be with him. I am sorry." I said, tears streaming again. I must have cried a million tears

today already. Would my eyes ever run dry?? I saw tears well up in Jake's eyes just before he closed them and let out a

horrifically sad howl.Edward lifted me then into his arms and carried me out the door. I lay my head on his shoulder as the

tears fell.

"We should go now. Sam, thank you, for everything." Carlisle said quietly, motioning for Jasper and Emmett out the door.I

saw Sam nod once in response as he placed his arm around Jake. Then all went black. I was in and out inside the Volvo,

sitting in Edward's lap in the backseat. He just stroked my hair and kissed my head while he murmuredsoftly in my ear. I

tried to fight back the tears. Tears of sorrow i felt for Jake. Tears of the painful realization that I had lost Jake forever. Tears

of joy knowing that Edward was safe and unharmed. Tears of guilt knowing all this trouble and pain was because of me.At

The Cullens' Edward carried me into the house, right past Alice and the others and up to his room.He lay onthe bed holding

me on his chest. He just kept whispering "It's alright my love. You're home now. You are safe."

"Edward" I whispered, touching his perfect, angelic face. "I...he..." was all I could manage. I raised to look into his glorious

eyes, full of concern and love. Suddenly another emotion sept pver me. I leaned down and kissed him hard, almost

savagely. Edward responded to my kiss with an urgency I had never before seen in him. His hard cold lips pressed on mine,

his tongue demanding entrance to my mouth. I sighed and parted my lips giving him free reign. I surge of exhiliration

passed through me, intense, electrifying passion. My hand were already pushing off his shirt, allowing my hands to touch

the now warm skin beneath. Everywhere his hands touched burned, ached for more. In one swift motion, Edward had

flipped us so that he was now on top, removing my clothing. His moist, perfect lips leavinga trail of fire as they roamed my

flesh. "Edward, please." I begged as his lips slid across my neck and collar bone. i had to have him right then. Had to feel

him, become part of him. He took me swiftly, our movements were fast, animalistic. Our climax came hard and fast. I

screamed his name as he called mine. We lay exhausted in each others arms for what seemed like hours.Finally, I drifted

off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

"I turned and stretched as the light shone across my face. It hurt my eyes even thru the lids. I realized he it must late

morning by the brightness of the sun.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" his soft, velvet voice peirced the hazy fog inside my sleepy head. I smiled, reaching for him. He

instantly pulled me to him. My lips foound their way to his and were pressed hard against him.My hands crossed hi

smuscular hard, cold shoulders to lock behind his neck.All the tension of yesterday's events were gone, all my saddness

and fear, as soon as I felt him against my skin. There was nothing but he and I. I heard a soft chuckle.Felt his lips curl

under mine."Vixen" he said, teasingly. I nipped at his bottom lip, making his grin widen into a full on smile. He sighed.

"So, you aren't angry with me then" He asked after a moment , spreading kisses down my neck and shoulder.

I inhaled his sweet scent and struggled to register his words in my clouded brain. "Angry with you? Whatever for?"

He pulled back to look at me then, eyes smoldering. All I wanted to do was pull him back to me, but I tried to pay attention

to his words. I shook my head once in an effort to focus on the conversation.

"Oh I don't know, let's see. There's breaking the treaty and coming on the reservation to get you. There's fighting Jacob

Black, breaking his ribs. Choose one." Edward said, surprised that I was not furious at him.

He then contiunued his trail of kisses back up my neck. Even I had been mad, which I never was, I wouldn't have been able

to stay that way for long, not with his lips on my skin , him touching me like this. I had a feeling he knew that too. I sighed

as his lips found the sensitive spot just under and behind my ear. Then, the memories of yesterday filled my min. A single

tear escaped my eyes and ran down my cheek and neck, touching Edward's face. He quickly raised to look at me. He

stiffened a bit.

"Bella, you're crying." and in a swift motion, he pulled me over with him, cradling me on top of his chest."Shhh love."

"I'm fine "

"I'm so sorry Bella."

"Don't be.None of this was your fault. i know that.". I paused."Actually, I am a little relieved. I had expected you to kill

Jacob" I said in a quiet voice. He became completely still. There was a long silence.

"wanted to. Was going to in fact. Every fiber of my being wanted to. I could taste it. Could actually see myself tearing Jacob

to shreds with my bare hands in fact." He closed his eyes, paused. Then opened them and looked into mine. " But then I

saw your face. Saw the pain in your eyes. The horror struck look in on your face. i couldn't stand it. And I knew you would

how badly Jacob's death would hurt you. I couldn't bear the thought that I would be the reason for such inflicting that kind

of pain on you. I could never hurt you like that.I'd rather die."His voice trailed off to a mere whisper. His suddenly went

blank,staring off nowhere, filling with pain and anguish. It was as if he were feeling the guilt even tho he hadn't committed

the act of killing Kake.I placed my hands on his face, bringing his thoughts back to me.

"But you didn't kill him Edward. And if you had, I would have understood. Jacob was,-" I stopped as he looked at me. A

million thoughts ran through my head at once as i said his name. Edward'd face becoming anxious."Sam warned him. And I

tried, tried to talk some sense into him. He wouldn't listen. He was like I had never seen him. Like, like.."

"Like a man possessed. Edward said., squeezing me tighter to him. I sighed.

"Yeah."

"He will never hurt you again Bella. Twice I have spared him his life now. There shall not be a third." His voice now firm, his

tone cold. He meant it. Every word. He would kill Jake if he ever tried anythign like this again.I remembered the look of

Edward's faceearlier. And the look of fear when he entered the cabin yesterday, not sure what he would find inside. It was

a look I would never forget.Pain. Rage. Guilt. Fear. Hate. All rolled into one. And he flet all those things because of me. I

knew. I should never have insisted on keeping my friendship with Jake after Edward returned from Italy. This was all my

faould. If I had listened to Edward then, stayed away from Jake all together, then Jake's feelings wouldn't have gotten to

the point of obsession. Yesteerday would have never happened. And Edward would never have had to feeel the guilt and

pain he now felt.Then I realized that if Edward had killed Jake during the fight, I would have been fine with it. Would have

accepted it. Even now, I knew that if Jacob's death would end Edward's pain, I could kill him myself. For Edward. That

realization caused me to physically shudder. My already sour stomach turned. I shook from the horror of the thought.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I said nothign.His voice grew impatient, but full of concern."Bella,what is it. Tell me what you are

thinking."

"It's nothing" I said, almost inaudably.

"Bella." he insisted.

"It's just that, I realize, tht, if you had killed Jake in the fight, I would have understood. I would have forgiven you. " I heard

him inhale deeply, felt his chest rise. If it came down between killing Jake or allowing Jake to kill or even hurt you, I would

kill him myself." The words burned my throat. My voice trailed at the end.

"Bella no! You don't mean that." I could see the shook on his face.

"But I could., for you. You are my life, my soul.I can't bear knowing that I have caused you any more pain that I already

have. i wont cause you anymoe. I promise. Jacob Black will never come between us again. No matter what. I am going to

spend all of eternity with you Edward Cullen. I'll not let anyone get in the way of that. Noone." I said. I looked was looking

into his eyes now. "I love you Edward, with all my heart and all my soul."

Edward stared at me for a long time. Finally he spoke."Bella" he said with a little grin.

"Did you hear me Edward? I just told you I would kill Jake myself if he ever tried to interfere with us again. You find that

amusing?" I was getting angry at his response.

"No, Bella. Not in the least. It angers me when i think of you putting yourself in more danger that neccessary for me. But, if

you think about it, picture it. I mean, little scrappy Bella against the big bad wolf?"

I stopped and grinned. "I do love you. And I would fight for you." I said.

"I know. And have no doubt that you would. And I love you too" he replied and started to kiss me. Just then a wave of

nausea washed over me. I jumped and ran for the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I heard Edward's voice from the other side of the door. I couln't answer. I was too busy emptying

the acid in my stomach into the toilet. "Bella?" his voice grew more concerned, louder too.

"Just give me a minute." I said, taking a deep breath. I looked at myself in the mirror. Ughh. I turned on the water to wash

my face then brushed my hair. I placed my hand on my still quivering stomach. Had I caught a virus or something? I turned

and opened the door, knowing he would still be there.

"Bella, are you alright? Are you sick? I am going to get Carlisle."

"Relax Edward. It is probably just a virus or something. Maybe just nerves. Just let me lay back down a minute ok."

"Of course, you lay down. I will get Carlisle." he said as he placed me into the huge bed, covered me and took off to find

Carlisle. he was back before I could blink.

"How you feeling Bella" Carlisle asked.

"A little weak, must be nerves." I replied.

"You do look a little pale. Maybe you just need some rest. You have been thru a lot lately." Carlisle said, feeling my forhead.

Just then Esme walked in, smiled at me and leaned down to Carlisle. She whispered something into his ear and he smiled,

a look of sheer surprise on his face."Really?" he said more than asked. Esme looked at me and nodded, smiling the whole

time.

"Alice and I will be downstairs." she told him and left the room.

Carlisle turned to Edward. "Edwars, why don't you go downstairs and help Esme prepare a tray for Bella. She must be

starving. I will examine her and make sure everything is fine."

"I'd really rather not leave her." Edward repiled.

"It is okay Edward. I am fine, really. And some food would be nice." I said as I rolled my eyes, then smiled at his gorgeous

face.

"Very well. I wont be long" he said as he rose, placed a kiss on my forehead and left.

I could tell by Carlisle's expression that he had something he wanted to say.I had never seen him at such an obvious lose

of words tho.

"Bella" he finally started," have you heard the legend of Lord Christian de la Crois?"

"Umm, no. I haven't"

"Why don't you lay back and I will tell it to you while I check you out. Christian de la Crois ws alord back in the early

sixteenth century.He was a great and powerful leader whom many tried to dethrone. But he was also a very good man. He

had character and believed in a higher power. He had faith that that higher power could overcome all. Then, one night, his

kingdomw was raided by an army of vampires. Evil, dark blood thirsty souls. It was told that these vampires were the army

of none other thatn Christian's twin brother Matthew. You see, matthew was bitter because his Christian had been chosen

as their father's sole heir when the former Lord died. Christain inherited the title and everything that comes wiht it.

Matthew was furious. He had left the kingdom. nNOone had heard from him in over four years. Matthew had been bitten by

a cvampire one night in a fight. As he realized the new power and strength this gave him, he bit others, building his own

demonic army. " Then Carlisle paused," musch like Victoria had. Anyway, " he pressed on my abdomen. It felt tender and

tight. "They attakced. One of them bit Lord Christian twice before they were finally forced back. After his trnsformation,

Christian felt lost alone and desperate. He gave up his rule and dissappeeared, intent on roaming the world forever. Then

he met a young lady. And fell madly in love with her, a human. He told her everything. And altho she wasnot afraid of him,

she couldn't bare the thought of living a lonely, childless life. She left him.Christian wallowed in his dispair for weeks then

turned to the one thing he had left--his faith. He spent 10 days praying inside a roamn chruch. Begging God's forgiveness

and mercy.And God took pity on him. He gave Christian the greatest gift he could, hthe one person he loved most in this

world. The young lady came back to him, but was sad.Then God performed a great miracle, he made it so that Christian

could give her children. That when Christin was, with her, intimately, he took on his old human form, his heart beats, his

skin warms, his blood again flows.All human characteristics and abilities return to him. " My eyes widened. Becomes human

again. The words echoed in my head.

"Bella, this might sound strange, but may I perform a pelvic exam? YOur abdomen appears firm and distended. I'd like to

find out why. It wont take long." I hesitated. Then agreed, still trying to peice together everything. Why was Carlisle telling

me this story now? And why a pelvic exam when I was nauseaous? What was he looking for?

"What happened to Lord Chrstian?" I asked, trying not to think about the exam. Carlisle raised up and began agin.

"He married his love, went on to have seven children, all human." he smiled.Then looked at me serioous. "Bella, you and

Edward. The tow of you have gotten closer lately, more intimate, am I right.?" I flet the blood go to my cheeks.

"Yes" I admitted

"  
And does anything, unusual happen, to Edward I mean when you tow are, together intimately?'

Now my face was red. "I'm not sure. I mean, everythign about Edward is unusual." I replied, trying not to sound

embarrassed.

"Tell me Bella. I need to know."

"Well, " I swallowed hard. "It's like his skin gets hot, and soft like flesh instead of stone.His cheels tend to flush. His

breathing is different. His skin feels warm,he begins to seat." my voice broke off, more embarrassed than ever as I was

remembering the feel of Edward's body on mine. I covered back up and stared at the wall behind Carlisle, unable to look at

him.

Carlisle smiled."It's alright Bella. It is perfectly natural for two people as deeply in love s you and Edward to have these

feelings, to act on them. "

Suddenly everything came together. The story. The exam. Carlisle's questions.I jerked my eyes up to his.

"So, you think it possible that I might could, tht Edward and I might could someday have..."

"Not someday Bella. Now. You are pegnant. You are going to have a baby."

"


	14. Chapter 14

I just sat there, mouth open, staring at Carlisle's perfectly chiseled face.My mind was spinning. What had he just said? A

baby?Me? Edward? How? Oh yeah, a blessing. The blessing of Christian de la something. A baby...

"Bella?id you hear me Bella? I said you are pregnant. You an Edward are going to be parents."

Parents...Oh my God. My parents. My parents are going to freak. This is the one thing they always feared most for their

little girl-me. A teenage pregnancy. I could see the anger on Charlie's face now. He'll want to kill Edward himself. And

Renee. She will be so pisappointed. A baby...me. Wow. I had accepted not being able to have any children with Edward.

Was fine with it. But now... a baby.

"Bella." It was not Carlisle now calling to me. It was Edward's soft, caring voice.

'Bella, what is it?" He asked, rubbing my cheek with his cold, hard thumb.

"A baby. .. a baby." I was whispering to myself as I turned to him. "We're going to have a baby." I said, unconciously

placing my hand over my stomach. I glanced down at myself then back up to Edward's now totally confused and bit worried

look. He must think I have finally completely lost it.

"Bella, what are you talking about? You aren't making sense love. Carlisle I thought you said she was fine. Clearly she is

not."

"Oh she is fine Edward. Or will be. She is just a bit shocked."

"But she seemed to be okay. She was coming to grips with all that took place yesterday. She was fine."

"This has nothing to do with yesterday Edward. I would say this is about something that happedned, oh I can't be sure,

say three weeks ago, maybe four." Carlisle said.

"So there is something wrong. Bella, love, it will be alright. I am right here."

Edward." I said and looked at him. "We are going to have a baby. I am pregnant."

The shook splayed across Edward's face. His eyes searching for answers. Then, anger, rage and disgust shown in his eyes.

He growled a low growl, pulling his teeth back slightlyhe hissed" I will kill him. Jacob Black will die for ever..."

Edward NO! The baby is not Jake's. It is yours." I said.

"We both know that that is impossible. "

"Actually Edward, I believe Bella is right. The baby is yours. It is very possible." Carlisle interruplted on my behalf.

"Have you both gone plum daft? Vampires don't just morph in and out of human form. And they do not procreate. Carlisle,

you know better than anyone how _impossible_ that really is. "Edward retorted, looking now at his father more confused than

ever.

"It is possible Edward, thanks to divine intervention. Have you ever heard the legend of Lord Christian de la Crois?"Carlisle

began. Then, CArlisle told Edward the same story he had just told me. And about how he believes that our relationship is

without boubt, meant to be by some great force. " So you see Edward, if legend holds true, and I believe it to, I mean, we

ourselves are just legends to most people are we not? And that being the case, it is only logical to believe that you and

Bella are meant to have the one thing you both truely want, a family, complete with children."

Edward was amazed by his father's tale. He sat, speechless for several minutes. Letting the words sink in. then why me,

us? I mean, I can see how Bella deserves to be blessed with such a great gift, but me? Why should I recieve such a

wondrous? I would think that if anyone deserved such a blessing, it would surely be you and Esme."

"We are receiving a great gift also Edward, greater than a child of our own. We are getting a grandchild, to love and spoil,

which I am sure Esme will do. And we get to see our son's greatest wish come true, the one thing he had lost all hope of

ever having. I believe that is greater than having a baby myyself." Carlisle said, patting Edward on the back.

"You are serious then? That is why, when we...I feel...And Bella is...pregnant." Edward's voice was quiet, almost

talking to himself. He looked at me, rubbing my cheek. I reached and took his hand, and smiled.

"You are going to be a father. We are having a baby." I said. Edward suddenly grabbed me up, squeezing hard to his

chest. "Oh Bella." He said.

"Easy with her now. She is in a very delicate condition right now. " Carlisle teased.

Edward loosened his hold on me."Sorry love. I was just so, overwhelmed. "

I pulled him tighter to me this time. "You don't have to be that easy Edward. I am not going to break. " I said.

"Well, I am done here. But you will need to get an ultrasound soon Bella. Would you like for me to recommend an OB for

you at the hospital?" Carlisle asked as he finished packing his black medical bag.

"No, Carlisle. I want you to do it. I want you to deliver your grandchild." I replied.

"A grandchild." he smiled and shook his head. "Bella, you are God's gift to this family. You have not only filled a very big void

in Edward's life, but are filling one in every member of this family." Carlisle said, kissed my head lightly and left the room.

Edward turned to me. He took me over to the couch, sitting me in his lap, kissing my forehead.

"This is miraculous, a baby. We are going to have a baby." He kept saying over and over. He lifted my chin to look into my

eyes.

"So I have Been told" I said, fear rising up inside now. Not fear of being pregnant. The fear of telling Charlie. And Renee.

And the condescnding looks of eeryone in town, whispering about how they knew I must be pregnant to be getting arried

so soon, at such an early age. It was my mother's worst nightmare.

"But you aren't happy about it are you?" he asked, pain in his eyes. His beautiful eyes. How could i not be happy. I was

having a baby with the man I loved most in this world. Giving the one thing he thought he would never ever have-- a child

of his very own. I smiled at him.

"Oh Edward. I am not happy, I am delirious. I am thrilled to be having a baby with you. But I am not looking forward to

telling this news to Charlie, or Renee." I said, placing my head on his cold, firm shoulder. I felt his lips on my hair. He

stroked my back.

"I'll be right beside you. "

"I know. I am counting on it. Forever." I said, and raised to kiss him. The kiss started slow, soft, sweet. Edward pulled back

a little, looking into my eyes. As if he were asking something. i leaned in and kissed him harder, my lips moving across his.

He mosned and parted his lips. His tongue snaking into my awaiting mouth. His kiss grew more passionate, demanding

then. Our hands began to roam. He paused for a moment when his hand slid to my stomach. He looked at me. I smiled and

placed my hand on top of his. "Heaven. This must what heaven feels like." he whispered, joy shining in his eyes.

**A/N ok, this could be the ending. or , if you want, I could add more, detailing Bella's pregnancy and the birth of their child. Just let me know what you want. I am working on another story, but have not posted any of it yet. It is a Max Ride story.Let me know if you think I should post more stories. And thank you all.**

**The characters and main story of the Twilight Series do not belong to me. they belong to the great writer Stephenie Meyer. I thank her for sharing her talent. And for inspiring such novice writers like all of us on here to explore their own imaginations and dreams.**


	15. Preview of Ch1 of the sequel

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS THEREOF. THEY ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF THE GREAT WRITER STEPHANIE MEYERS--TO WHOM WE ARE GREATFUL FOR ALLOWING US TO US HER WORKS TO HONE AND BROADEN OUR OWN WRITING SKILLS AND IMAGINATION.**_

"MMMMmmm….Bella, are you sure we should be soing this?" Edward asked as I tugged 

lightly at the hem of his shirt, caressing the cold, rock hard abs beneath.

"Why not? I am already pregnant" I responded, kissing his neck.

"Yes, I heard. What I mean is, what about the baby? What if I hurt it? I would never 

forgive myself should something happen because of me." Edward said as he pulled me 

away from his tempting neck.

"Edward Michael Cullen, have you lost all interest in me already?" I teased, crossing my 

arms over my chest.

"Don't be absurd! Of course not. It is just that, ..that-"

"Look Edward, Carlisle said that both me and the baby were perfectly fine. And couples 

have been having sex while pregnant forever." I placed my hands on each side of his face, 

lowering mine to within an inch of his. Then my voice lowered." And I want you Edward. 

I need you.I need your kiss" I said and leaned down to lightly kiss his cold lips." I need 

your touch" I said as I grabbed his hand, pulling to my abdomen and ran my fingers 

lightly across his cheek. "I need all of you Edward" . I kissed him just behind the ear. 

"Please". I trailed moist kisses down his neck and back up his throat, stopping to look in 

his eyes , mine full of passion and hunger for him." Please Edward." His breathes were 

ragged now, his eyes dark and hazy. I shifted just enough to cause a little friction between 

us as I wiggled, still straddling him on the bed. "Please Edward" I whispered again, 

running my hand down and around the back of his neck, my lips half an inch from his 

now.

Edward let out a low, gutteral growl as his mouth claimed mine. His kiss was hard, 

demanding as his need washed over him, taking control. Quickly, he grabbed me, flipping 

us so that he lay on top of me now. His mouth traveled along my throat, collar bone, 

pausing only to remove my shirt and bra.Edward's hand slid up my side, down my arm, 

hip and thigh. His tongue flicked at my breasts as he undid and removed my jeans and 

panties. I ran my hands under his shirt, pulling it upwards and over his head, revealing his 

hard, muscular torso. My hands rubbed up and down his chest and abs causing him to 

shiver as they reached the band of his jeans. He lifted his head to look at me as I undid the 

jeans and reached behind him to tug them down over his hips. His mouth captured mine 

again then as his hands glided across my stomach, down the top of my thighs only to 

lightly, torturously slowly slid back up the inner side of my thigh. "Please Edward" I 

moaned as his fingers got closer to their destination. I arched toward him, causing a smirk 

to cross his face. His fingers finally reaching my core, only lightly traced the opening, 

barely touching at all, causing me to writhe with wanton lust for him. "Please" I begged 

louder. Edward grinned and pushed his fingers into me. I arched compulsively as I 

moaned again. His mouth came down on mine, his tongue matching the rhythm of his 

fingers now moving within me. Just when I thought I could stand no more, Edward 

pulled his fingers out of me, rising above me now. He kissed me over and over as his tip 

pressed into me, causing me to cry out his name. He was huge and hard and I was so 

ready. I would never get enough of him. Never. I would always want more. I belonged to 

him, now and forever.

I shivered slightly at the sudden coolness of Edward's skin now. He was returning to his 

vampiric state as he came down from his high of our love-making. Edward eased out 

from underneath the covers and pulled them tight around me. I groaned in protest to his 

pulling away. He smiled.

"I can't have the mother of my child catching cold can I?" he teased.

"It would be worth it to be next to you, touching you" I said, pulling the quilts down far 

enough to lay my head on his hard cold chest. Edward smiled bigger and wrapped his arm 

around me.

"It is late love and you need your rest. Tomorrow will be a very big day"

I knew what he was referring to--to telling Charlie about the baby. That was one 

conversation with my dad I did not look forward too. Especially after that embarrassing 

night when he brought the subject of sex up months earlier .I snuggled closer to Edward 

as he began to stroke my hair and sing my lullaby. It was only a matter of minutes before 

my body gave in to the exhaustion of the day.


End file.
